Father's Intervention
by Alastor90
Summary: What would Siegfried be like if he never killed Frederick? Would he still have become Nightmare? How would this have affected other SoulCalibur characters? SiegXHarem [The noun]ON HIATUS
1. Chapter One

**Me:Okay this is my first fic. Be gentle with the reviews! Please I bruise easily. No wait never mind, I don't care. If you flame, prepare to get charcoaled! Okay Siegfried, since you won't be in this chapter, at least do the disclaimer you bum!**

Siegfried: Alastor does not own Soul Blade or Soul Calibur. I wouldn't mind owning Ivy in bed though!

Me: …You pervert! It might happen though -ahems- Anyway! Start the Fic!  


It was the late sixteenth century and once more mankind was at war. The oppressed peasants of Germany were revolting against the Holy Roman Empire. Weakened by the Italian wars, Germany finally stood a chance. That is why Sir Frederick Schtauffen could not abandon his country in its time of need. He could not return to his beloved Margaret. As a brave knight it was his duty to defend his homeland, even if it meant leaving her behind. It hurt every time he thought of her, and that disappointed and defeated look in her eyes when he left. Nevertheless it was his job to brighten the future for the future generations. He had joined in this battle almost a year ago, and was only one month away from returning to home. The mere thought of home filled him with warmth even in the harsh German winter. It was for that home that he would sacrifice everything if need be.

Before him, stood yet another of the countless forts he was to take. As commander it was also his duty to take the fort and leave no prisoners. He frowned at this thought. He disliked killing to an extreme extent, even still it was necessary in order to revolt from the Holy Roman Empire. Raising his 6 foot sword high, he signaled for the strike to commence. Almost immediately, cannons began to barrage the stony walls of the fort, hidden in the brush of forest surrounding it. It wasn't long before the Romans dispatched troops to fend off the invaders; this however was a fatal mistake. As soon as they would leave the heavy wooden doors, German soldiers would massacre them with various weapons. In a matter of minutes they had created giant gaps in the once impenetrable wall.

He signaled for his men to storm the fort, and storm they did. Romans were slaughtered mercilessly. The walls which had once protected them now served as a cage to keep them from escaping. They never stood a chance against the force Frederick was leading and slaughtered all within the span of 30 minutes. Frederick followed his soldiers into battle and mopped up any survivors on his own. As he brutally cut down enemy after enemy with his unbelievably huge sword, his mind was racked with guilt, which he justified with the excuse of his country. Yet no matter what he still felt as if this was somehow wrong. Finally he came upon a lone warrior clad in bronze armor.

They stood at the edge of a cliff, and above lightning began to storm and the heavens bled black, turning the clouds into a haunting mixture of gray and dark. In the distance, the mighty roll of thunder was heard. Not soon after, the winds would pick up with a savage ferocity. Frederick's short dark locks began to blow into the wind as he stared into the warrior's back, which was adorned with a crimson cape. From this point, no words were spoken, they were simply unneeded. As the unknown warrior turned around, Frederick's heart beat began to quicken. His pulse raced as his mind kicked into the overdrive. It was not fear that gripped him; it was simply a heightened sense of awareness. In this moment, nothing else mattered. There was no war, there was no Margaret, and there was no home. There was only here and now.

Frederick charged forward with speed thought impossible with such a large weapon. The warrior swiftly turned bringing up a heavy broadsword to defend from the oncoming assault. The result was the long loud screech of steel scraping against steel as Frederick locked strength with this Roman dog. Swiftly rolling to the side, he was able to get just outside of range from any counter attack mounted against him, and sure enough the warrior's foot kicked out and stopped short inches from his face. Swiftly, Frederick rose, deflecting the oncoming blade with his own as he did so. He punched the warrior's concealed face with his gloved hand, which sent him plunging over the side of the cliff with a dent in the facial part of his helmet.

Frederick sighed as he turned around to rejoin his men. He walked for a good number of uncounted minutes before he came upon the tents they had set up. To his surprise they were fighting again, it seemed as if the fortress was a giant feint. While he was off fighting some random guy, his forces were being dominated by the enemy. He growled lowly as his blood began to boil. How could he have been so foolish? _'Damn' _He cursed himself slowly as he strode up to the fight and eventually joined in the fray. Swinging his blade with controlled, powerful strikes, he was able to cut down a significant number of Romans on his own. After what seemed like forever in random frenzied fighting it seemed as if the German forces had regrouped. The Romans were unable to find a decent foothold and even with their superior numbers, were easily defeated once Frederick arrived.

Hours had passed since they decimated the Roman forces Having regrouped his forces, Frederick would have began his march back to the German encampment, but the rain had started pouring heavily in buckets and they were now residing in tents they had set up during the downpour. Thoroughly soaked and irritated Frederick unrolled some blankets and proceeded to lie down. Only one more month of this and he would be back home. With a discontent sigh and a heavy heart, he turned on his side. He was going to need rest for later.

One month came and went quickly, although in Frederick's opinion it wasn't quickly enough. He was allowed to return home now, for his service was over and he was excited to get back home. He was unable to write Margaret due to his constant traveling. It had been nine months since he last saw her and hoped she hadn't moved on. _"Who am I kidding? A woman as beautiful as that…" _He grimaced at the thought and then suddenly felt unsure of himself. What was he to say when he reunited with her? He sighed once more, stressed as he usually was since he left her side to fight in the rebellion. For now he would head back to the house where his parents once lived, and where he spent the greater part of his youth growing up.

As he walked through the streets of Ober-Getzenberg, something shiny caught his eye. He turned his attention to a small souvenir shop to see a familiar woman with long blonde hair. His eyes widened for a moment before a soft smirk appeared on his face. She was bent over looking through a basket filled with items of some sort; he didn't really pay that much attention to it. He walked over and put his arms around the woman waist and whispered into her ear.

"Hey Margaret, long time no see." He whispered into her ear softly. Her next actions shocked him.

"YOU!" She practically screamed, then twirled around to deliver a rough hook to Frederick's nose, leaving him sprawled out on the ground. He grimaced before shakily rising to his feet.

"What was that for!?" He bellowed, those dark green eyes flaring up with passion.

"You ass! You got me pregnant!" She roared back at him, leaving him shocked and speechless. He mumbled an apology as she glared daggers into him. "You're lucky you made it back in time before the baby were born or it would have been a LOT more than just a punch in the face!" She threatened causing him to shrink before her. _'It's funny I can take part in a rebellion and experience the horrors of war and death yet, I cower before an angry pregnant woman.'_ Frederick sighed then walked over and hugged the fuming woman who was still rambling on and on about severed genitals and slow agonizing deaths, even though he had to work up a hell of a lot of courage to do it.

**Author's Note: Hmm… This chapter isn't as long as I would like it to be, nor does it really have the rhythm I want it to, but whatever. I've been saying I would start a fic sooner or later. I just figured now was the time. This is my first one so be gentle!**


	2. Chapter Two

**Me: Welcome back to another installment of Father's Intervention. Like I said daily updates people! Thank you who took the time to review, you've earned a special place in my heart. …Not in a romantic way. PERVERTS! Lol, jk. Siggie, do the into again, I like it when you do it **

**Siegfried: Alastor does not own Soul Blade or Soul Calibur. No matter how much he grovels like a little girl, I doubt he ever will.**

Me: -glares- Anyways, on with the fic! 

  
The clang of steel upon steel erupted with a deafening roar, piercing through the air and disrupting the surrounding wild life. Birds took flight and smaller animals scattered, each with the goal of avoiding the irritating sound. Despite the noise, today was actually beautiful. The golden sun would hide behind lush puffy white clouds every so often and there was a refreshing and comforting breeze.

Another eruption of colliding steel echoed through out the clearing as a young blonde haired teen crossed sword with a larger dark haired figure. Each figure was armed with an impossibly large blade, which was currently pressed against the edge of its brother in a diagonal cross. The youth's blade was shaking violently as his strength eventually faltered and was forced to his knees. Green eyes then locked upon blue as Frederick issued a kick to the blonde boy which knocked him backwards and made him lose grip of the zwiehander's hilt. The blade skidded away out of arms reach.

"Siegfried, are you sure that the zwiehander is the right weapon for you? I mean, you have an incredible talent for swordplay, but you lack the necessary strength to wield a weapon as heavy as this." His father inquired as he helped the fifteen year old to his feet. Hearing this, Siegfried's azure eyes filled with strength and determination.

"Father! I solemnly promise to you, I will master the zwiehander and make you proud of me!" He fumed as he raised to his feet once more, his resolve renewed and his determination unwavering. To this Frederick only chuckled and ruffled those boyish blonde locks.

"Hopefully you'll never have to son. I never want you to experience the horrors I have endured. I also never want you to lose your heart. The battlefield is a cold unforgiving place and many close to you will die there. The pain of not being able to save them, not being able to do anything, is unbearable." With this lecture, the older man's eyes lowered to the floor and there was pain and sadness apparent in his voice. _'Sometimes I wonder if I made the right choice by teaching him swordplay in the first place. He's way too stubborn to give it up now. Heh, just like his mother in that respect I guess.'_ For a moment the two stood there silently, the gentle breeze passing them by. Siegfried walked over and hugged his father tightly. Frederick smiled weakly and ruffled the boy's locks once again.

"Let's get back home, I think your mother is making that god awful porridge again" He said chuckling lightly, and wincing at the same time. Just thinking of that bitter stew was awful. Siegfried laughed lightly before he replied.

"But you tell mom you LOVE her hor- I mean great porridge!" His innocent blue eyes darted from left to right, sweeping the area for his mother as he corrected himself. Frederick laughed once more.

"We'll just keep that little fact between us men. Margaret is scary as hell when she gets angry. Good thing it doesn't happen too often." He said recalling that time she popped him in the mouth for missing the whole nine months of pregnancy. _'I hope she doesn't get pregnant again, she turns EVIL!' _He thought to himself, rubbing his mouth tenderly in recollection. Then he smiled softly 'But most of the time she's a real sweetheart, you'd never expect that kind of violence out of one as cute and small as her though.' He chuckled and began his trek back to his small farm, motioning for Siegfried to follow.

Later that day, Siegfried sat on his front porch, zwiehander by his side as the sun began to set in the distance. His house wasn't lavish or elaborate, but it wasn't exactly a hole in the wall either. He swung on that big swing his father had set up. The old man had been right, the food was bitter. With an audible bleh, he turned his attention to the road in front of his house.

A group of boys with an assortment of weapons were making quite a ruckus as they traveled the road. Normally he would have just ignored them, but it didn't seem like he had anything to do for the remainder of the day. Quickly scanning through his usual routine he checked to make sure. _'Let's see, I woke up. Then I ate breakfast, and went out to help dad tend the farm. After that we went back in for lunch, next I fixed the fence around the farm. Afterward I joined dad in training, and came back for dinner. Is it me or my life kind of dull?' _He was pulled out his musings by the ruckus they were creating.

"Hey!" He called out to the group "Where are you headed?"

"We're off to train with each other, because we usually have a lot more energy after dinner and it beats sitting around all night." A chubby red head with a hand axe answered him. Siegfried thought for a moment. He exhausted himself earlier training with his dad, but now that he was rested, he was overflowing with energy. Without a second thought, he nodded his head and jumped over the railing, zwiehander in tow.

"I'll join you, if you'll have me that is." When the other boys nodded he grinned sheepishly and though to himself _'Looks like I made a few new friends.'_

**Author's note:  
Okay, I liked this chapter. I really have no idea why. Hopefully you will too? Remember people read and review. If you flame prepare to be charcoaled when I'm done with ya!**


	3. Chapter Three

**Me: Okay now for the third installment of Father's Intervention. Nightmare, you can do the disclaimer. **

**Nightmare: Finally I get a turn. That goody- goody Siegfried gets ALL the favoritism. I mean, I'm WAY tougher than that loser!**

**Me: you do realize you started off sharing the same body with the aforementioned loser right?**

**Nightmare: Don't remind me. Anyways, Alastor doesn't own Soul blade or Soul Calibur. If he did, it would be an anime. Because he's nerdy like that. **

**Me: I HEARD THAT! –glares- Anyway, on with the fic.**

**

* * *

**As Siegfried laid in bed that night, his mind raced despite the fact his body ached with exhaustion. Consciousness not only lingered, but haunted him. Despite his efforts it seemed he would not retire anytime soon, so he surrendered and let his thoughts drift about freely and to various subjects. Eventually, he began to think about his victories over the other boys. The speed and ease in which he dealt with them was astounding. All of them were either overwhelmed by the blade's sheer size or by his skill. _'Yes, I'm going to show that old man what's up real soon!'_ He grinned like crazy for a while, savoring the moment. In his head a chibi Siegfried smacked a chibi Frederick and stood above him victoriously and gave a peace sign. After the moment passed his azure optics slid shut as he tried once more to attain sleep. 

Finally with a sigh, he resigned himself to gazing out at the gorgeous moon in the sleeping heavens. There were sparse amounts of clouds meaning it wasn't going to rain tomorrow. He smiled slightly as his pale skin bathed in the moon's radiant glow. It was like a beautiful pearl in the heavens, shinning ever boldly upon the human race. Without clouds to obscure it from his view, the full moon was almost hypnotizing in its grace. After what seemed an eternity of just stargazing eventually the young blonde fell into slumber.

* * *

The moon was a violent shade of crimson, and seemed to radiate with wicked energy. It was entirely appropriate for the scene below. The heavens were bathed in its haunting red light and the clouds all but vanished, almost as if the moon had forced them away. It wasn't entirely unbelievable. The wind was uneasy as a dark bloodlust and hatred for all things living seemed to overwhelm nature itself. So powerful was this hatred, it seemed to shatter sanity. Yet the sky was only reflecting an even greater evil upon the earth. 

The stench of burning flesh filled the air as hundreds upon hundreds corpses lay decimated upon the ground. All were disfigured and missing limbs, others cleaved cleanly in two. Their eyes were glazed over in a look of permanent terror upon their visage as blood caked upon their faces. Either it was his blood or the blood of the man next to him. Amidst the chaos some were even still alive by some miracle of god, but were destined to die anyway, for their wounds were too serious and there would be no medic. Not that even the greatest medical teams could restore their crumbled and discarded forms. No one was to make it out alive. The ground was stained with their life blood and turned to mud by the sheer amount of it all.

A single figure stood in the center of all this, his form more heavily soaked with the thick fluids than any other. In his hand was a zwiehander enormous even when compared to the other weapons. Siegfried had never seen one like that before! It seemed almost as if it was made of flesh and bone than steel. He could swear he could see muscle fiber upon the length of the blade. And above the hilt was a grotesque infected looking monstrous eye. It swirled around in what seemed like glee to the boy. It glowed just as bright and crimson as that cursed moon. Soon the souls of all men dead or near dead were pulled into the blade by some unforeseen force. It was then Siegfried realized that the overwhelming and insane bloodlust and hatred emanated from the blade. Who could wield something so vile and detestable?  
It was then that he turned attention to the figure wielding this demon. He never noticed before, because he was too instanced by the blade, but the man's arm was barely that at all. It seemed like more an inhuman growth in the shape of a grotesque claw. It had three long razor sharp talon-like fingers and from the wrist a growth extended up the forearm and in a pair of dragon like horns. The rest of his form was clad in heavy azure armor, but the growth of his arm spread over the armor like one monstrous looking scab. His eyes were that of a demon's and behind him a long mane of crimson colored hair blew in the in the ill winds. Violence radiated from him like a sickness and he reeked of death and blood. This thing before him was no longer human! It figures something as heinous as the sword would have an equally demonic wielder. It wasn't long before he came to a realization. _'That man in the armor, that DEMON, is me!'_

_

* * *

_Siegfried awoke, quickly sitting up in his bed. His whole body was drenched with sweat and he was shaking uncontrollably. His blonde hair was a fuzzy mess atop his head. He had a terrible headache and his shoulder ached something fearsome. He gasped for breath as he tried to recall his dream, but something kept it from entering his mind. For some unexplained reason he kept thinking his hair was crimson. Why the hell was he thinking of that? Nothing made sense and it seemed as if the room was spinning, mocking him for his inability to remember. After a while he regained his composure and got the room to sit still. He looked outside to find that it was already dawn. That meant it was time for him to get his lazy ass up. Stumbling out of his room, he made his way over to the dinning room where his mom had breakfast waiting. 

"Siegfried, are you okay? I heard you tossing and turning in your bed like crazy this morning and now you look as pale as the moon did last night." She asked, the concern in her voice obvious, as she gave her only son an inquiring look. Siegfried shivered slightly, and then he realized that he was only in his boxers and today seemed especially cold. German weather was weird.

"I'm fine mom, it was only a bad dream; a nightmare." The last word slipped from his mouth sending a chill down his spine. Why was this so familiar? His mother eyed him oddly as he quickly ate breakfast.

"Well, I hope you're still good enough to go fishing with your dear old dad." Frederick walked into the room, trade mark crooked grin on his face already fully dressed and carrying his fishing gear. Siegfried couldn't help but forget his past anxiety and smile as well. His dad had that kind of effect on people. He was generally an all around good soul.

"I'll go get dressed then." Siegfried said, dashing off to his room with a few slices of bread. He quickly donned his light tunic and hunter's pants. After he pulled on his heavy leather boots, he grabbed his fishing rod and dashed out to the front of the house where his dad was waiting for him.

Frederick smiled upon the return of his son and swiftly picked his pole and tackle box. After a swift kiss with his loving wife and exchanged goodbyes, they were off to the lake. They arrived in no time and found they were the first today. It took even less time for them to get out on the lake, lines in the water, relaxing and waiting for a bite.

"Hey son," Frederick started, "Have I ever told you of King Claudius and the Hero's Sword?" Siegfried was going through puberty already and he knew that he would not have many more opportunities to connect with his son like this. So he figured that he would make as many memories as he could while he still had the chance.

"Yes Dad, many times," Siegfried began, "but could you tell me again? I like hearing the way you tell it." Frederick grinned like crazy as he turned to face the youngster and ruffled his hair like he tended to do from time to time.

"Long ago, there lived a great king by the name of Claudius. He was the king of a faraway land where the land was always warm and the people always had food and shelter. The whole kingdom was prosperous and very powerful. Eventually though, all good things must come to end. A swarm of barbarians invaded the kingdom, pillaging and killing its people. The knights and soldier while determined were lacking the numbers to combat such a large amount of enemies. They were quickly overrun. Claudius had heard of the sword of heroes and went out to seek it in a final desperate act. He fought many monsters and demons along the way before he came upon the temple of an old god."

Frederick Sighed before he continued the story. "When they entered they were accosted by a demon. The demon was fearsome looking in deed and many of Claudius' group was afraid of it, however, he was not. He steeped forward toward the demon and said 'You dare to stand in my way?' The demon replied 'Yes I do King Claudius' and with that Claudius engaged the beast with his bare hands. After a long violent struggle he defeated the foul beast and entered into the main chamber where he found the hero's sword, which immediately healed his wounds and his will to fight. After that he returned to his kingdom to find it on its last legs. He and the remaining in his group charged forward into battle. With the help of the hero's sword they decimated the barbaric forces and killed every last one of them. Never before had there been such a glorious victory or humiliating defeat." Siegfried smiled widely as his father finished the story. He had heard it countless times and each time it brought him to a state of calm.

"So Father," He inquired, "Doesn't the King in that tale wield a zwiehander?" To this Frederick only nodded. "Is that why you chose to wield the zwiehander?" Frederick grinned and ruffled those luscious blonde locks once more. 'I'll take that as a yes then' He smiled back at his father, but at that precise moment there was a strong tug upon his line. His rod would have been pulled out of the boat but Siegfried caught the end of it. He struggled against the fish; it seemed he had to fight with every fiber of muscle in his body. Very slowly he began to make progress, slowly bringing the line closer and closer to the boat. After about two or three minutes of struggling with his catch, it was finally aboard. With some encouragement from Frederick they put it on ice and the afternoon progressed in this fashion.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
I kind of slacked off on the previous one. I'm sorry. The truth is that these first three chapters were supposed to be one giant chapter but I was too lazy to type them all out at once. I have everything planned out to a certain point, and all my work is on plain paper, so I have to type it up. Not to mention it sucks so I have to modify it as I go along. The frustration is mind boggling. Also, the next chapters should have a lot more action. So look forward to having some assed own by Siegfried. Also the King Claudius story was borrowed from G.Reaper. He has an awesome story called Azure, you should read it. Sorry I didn't ask, but I'm lazy. Tell me if you have a problem with it and I'll just swap it out with something else. Peace out.**


	4. Chapter Four

**Me: Okay New developments people! I promised there would be more happening and in this chapter, there is. Sorry about the minor time skip in here but never mind that. I want to hurry and get to the next part of the story. **

Nightmare: Do I get to do the disclaimer this time?

Siegfried: Ha! Like hell, over MY dead body. –draws sword-

Nightmare: Try to stop me foolish child! –draws soul edge-

Me: -sweat drops- Well looks like they'll be busy. Anyways, I do not own Soul Blade or Soul Calibur.

* * *

Frederick had received the news not too long ago. He frowned sadly at the thought. Shaking his head, he started to think of possible ways to tell Margaret and Siegfried. He leaned against the railing on the front porch, green optics sliding closed in concentration. Currently, he was waiting for Siegfried to get back from training with those other kids. If you could even call it that. All he did was smack them around every night, and then they would go and do gods know what for about an hour and a half. He told his son they were trouble but all Siegfried said was that he had to be the voice of reason amongst them. That really was something Siegfried would do though. He chuckled before going inside though.

"Margaret, I'm sorry my love." He consoled as he held his wife's weeping form. Siegfried would be home anytime soon now. It was horrible, his mind was still numb from shock and he still had not fully digested what it meant. He sighed heavily with his heart aching as his mind began to catch up to him. _'Financially we are good. How could I leave behind Margaret through? What about Siegfried? What will happen to my son without my guidance? No, he will be okay; he is such a great kid. Even at his age, he is kind and noble.'_ He grimaced as he heard the front door open. Siegfried strode in, those blue eyes widening at the sight before him. He cast a glance over his parents, those clear eyes obviously confused. He walked over to them slowly.

"Father, what happened?" He asked dumbfounded as his father walked over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Germany's on the crusade once again, and I have to participate in this fight. It is my duty as a knight and it is my duty as a father to make the future better for you and future generations." His voice was low and soft, and his eyes were downcast. Siegfried however was shaking with rage and upon hearing those words Margaret began to sob harder than before.

"No, you can't leave!" Siegfried shouted, his eyes filling with pain and his heart ripping in two. Before he even knew what was happening, tears were streaming down his face, and his body felt cold. He began to grind his teeth as he walked over to Frederick and slapped him hard across the face. The older man made no indication as to ever being slapped in the first place and stared into his son's eyes, which were now filled with misguided rage and sorrow.

"How dare you throw such a pathetic excuse forgoing at me. If you are going to fight, go fight, but don't you for a second try to justify it with some rehearsed half-believed song. You go to fight, but do not give me some gay reason like fighting for the future. You're fighting because you want to!" Quickly turning on his heel, the youth stormed outside to the front porch, zwiehander in tow.

'War, that frightening and mind numbing concept. The reason why so many families are ripped apart and why so many die. Unnecessary death that would bring many young lives to a tragic and early close. War. That horrible excuse to take up arms and to slaughter your fellow man. All for what? Some greedy fucking noble who could not keep his fucking paws off a useless patch of land. Some bastard with an inflated ego who thinks he has the RIGHT to send good people to die for him.' Siegfried grinded his teeth as he gripped his sword tightly. How could things be this helpless? When did he become so weak? Before he could stop them, the tears were streaming down his face all over again. Because of war, his family was now ripped apart.

He stormed off into the night looking for anyone or anything to ease his troubled mind. He did not care anymore. If he had to, he would become the picture of evil. Anything just to ease the hurt in which he felt. The pain, the heartache, he would take it out on someone. Searching desperately he quickly came upon an armed warrior. In his hands were a large battle-axe and he was dressed in bronze armor. Siegfried quickly decked him.

The form toppled over, revealing that his helmet was already dented from what seemed like a punch from someone else. Half-insane with grief, he made contact again with the man's armored face, leaving yet another large dent in his armor. This time the armed figure retaliated, his large axe swing in a wide arc in an attempt to slice the blonde-haired person in half at the waist. With inhuman speed brought on by insanity, he defended such a blow by bringing his zwiehander up to defend from the strike. With a fierce grunt, he plunged his fist into bronze steel once more, knocking the man on his back. In stead of killing him there and then, he proceeded to kick his armored side repeatedly, roaring in frustration and pain as the tear flowed freely once again.

After what seemed like an eternity, he left the beaten and crumpled form of the fallen warrior behind him. He began his stride back home, the ache of his heart never subsiding. He felt as if this demon would never leave him in peace. On nights where his consciousness would linger, this would haunt him. How could his father just abandon him like this? The thought filled him with unbridled rage as he walked up the front steps of his house. However mad he was, his body felt as if it weighed a ton and seemed almost unmovable now. How he even made it to the porch swing, he did not know. As soon as he sat down, he felt as if he would not be able to move again.

Frederick approached his weary son slowly. He placed a hand on his shoulder and looked into the blonde-haired person's cobalt eyes and the mixture of emotions before. As if knowing exactly what to do, he hugged the youth tightly. He stroked those short blonde locks before he turned away from his son.

"Siegfried, I know exactly how you feel. I am not abandoning you because I want to. I'm leaving because I must. I am doing this for you, so that you have a Germany you can be proud of. I am doing it not only for you, but for your children as well. War is a terrifying concept, but it necessary. I go into fighting not because I want to, but because I am fighting not only for our home, but also for our beliefs. I will gladly lay down my life for others. If I can save even one person then I can die knowing I made a difference. If I don't go, they're just going to send more in my place, and I could never have anyone die for me." He turned to face Siegfried, his vibrant green eyes burning with determination and strength. He took hold of his personal zwiehander, Faust and handed it to Siegfried. "Son as long as you hold this blade, remember me for I am always with you. Let it remind you of how I will always be there. Even if I die." With that, he stared into the youth's eyes, watching his emotions play out in them before the blonde-haired boy shut them tightly and hugged Frederick tightly.

* * *

It had been many months since Frederick left. Since then Siegfried had started his own group of bandits. It was a group comprised solely of youths around his age since all the men in town had left for the crusade. They had all decided on calling themselves the Schwarzwind meaning black wind. In a misguided act of national pride, they planned to attack knights who ran away from the crusades. Siegfried justified this by saying they were too cowardly for respect either way. This night they were to ambush a group of war-weary soldiers. They had hidden amongst the trees and they were all waiting for his signal. At the precise moment they passed, he would give a birdcall and the rest of his group would leap out to confront them.

One of the cowards stepped directly into the designated area. Hooting like an owl, he signaled the others to begin their attack. All at once, the quiet forest had erupted into chaos. Sounds of battle and slaughter ensued, as Siegfried cut his way to the enemy commander. He slashed through the ranks of his enemies, cutting them down with his Faust. Finally, he came upon the commander, whose face was hidden due to the moon conveniently hiding behind the clouds at that precise moment.

Leaping forward, Siegfried held Faust steadily in front of him; a zwiehander of equal size and weight deflected the charging blade. Siegfried grinned to himself. It had been a while since he had a good fight. Not since his father had, he fought someone else who wielded such a weapon. He smirked as he brought the heavy weapon around horizontally in a wide powerful arc only to have it deflected once more by his opponent. In an unexpected move, his opponent used the power of his attack against him by directing the flow of his blade in the opposite direction then leapt forward and delivered a hard punch to the blonde boy's face. He stumbled backwards into the dirt and picked himself up, struggling to his feet. That blow left him with one hell of a headache. Growling furiously, he charged forward once more, zwiehander by his side.

The familiar sound of colliding steel erupted; drowning out the sounds of battle for a moment and for a brief millisecond sparks danced from the collision. Locked in their test of strength Siegfried slowly found himself overpowered. This faceless man brought him to his knees! Grinding his teeth angrily, a new surge of adrenaline pumped through his veins, giving him strength he never knew he had and in one instant he overpowered the enemy commander

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Okay I've got news, due to the insane pressure of daily updates I'm switching over to weekly updates. In addition, I have a new beta. You can all thank Turock. The awesomest beta to have ever existed! ;O Actually, I have no idea, but we shall see!  
**  
Nightmare: Ha, Siegfried got OWNED hardcore old school style! –Stands victoriously over Siegfried- **

Me: you do realize the Chapter has already ended right?

Nightmare:… I'll kill you! –charges after Alastor-

Me: -runs like crazy- Until Next time!


	5. Chapter Five

**Me: Hello Again everyone, Sorry about the major delay, and I also apologize to me beta for not running this chapter by her first, but I felt like I needed to post this chapter immediately. Anywho, on with the fifth installment of Father's Intervention! **

Siegfried: You neglected the story for about a month and then you just randomly decide to write and post!?!?!? What the hell is wrong with you man!?

Me: Silence, before I MAKE you shut up! –shakes fist-

Siegfried: -whimpers in fear- Alastor does not own the Soul Series.

* * *

Rolling to his side, Frederick was able to avoid impalement by the enemy's zwiehander. This made no sense though, they were far away from the front lines and there should be no fighting in this area. That meant that this could only be a group of bandits then, but they were fighting excessively well and too strategically to be regular bandits. With this thought in mind, he leapt into the air in a spin, twirling the heavy blade in a powerful arc. He forced his opponent backwards with a well-placed blow to the chest. The action left a dent in the aforementioned.

Wheezing in pain, Siegfried stumbled backwards once again. His armor damped the powerful blow, but it was still extremely painful. He dropped Faust by his side as he winced in the agony forced upon him. This however did little more than fuel his rage. He charged forward into the swordsman, forgetting his blade for the moment. This caught his opponent unawares as he too dropped his zwiehander. As they rolled into the dirt, they exchanged fierce bone jarring blows with each other. Siegfried's fist collided with armor each time, damaging his gauntlets, from sheer over use, and the unseen enemy's armor. At the same time, Frederick's blows while well placed, but due to the action of rolling around in the dirt, often missed their marks and the same happened to his gauntlets. With a powerful elbow to the face, the blow sent Frederick sprawling into the trunk of a large tree.

The sound of steel boots pounding upon the ground met Frederick's ears. He quickly rolled out of the way of the knight's armored boot, causing it to collide heavily against the tree. While the other man was cursing, Frederick leapt for his opponent's zwiehander since his own was further away. As soon as he grasped the hilt, he realized exactly which zwiehander it was. Being a logical man, two scenarios played out through his head. The first one was that he was fighting Siegfried. This was impossible, for his son would never lead a group of bandits to attack his own father. The second was that this man killed Siegfried and took Faust for himself. The thought enraged him into a berserker fury, causing him to unleash a guttural howl of anguish and righteous fury. He flew at his unknown opponent like death, coming in fast and powerful like a force of nature.

Time seemed to literally come to a screeching halt for Siegfried. Everything faded into black and white as the events before him slowed to a blur. Everything went silent and dead. His opponent, still hidden in shadow, flew towards him like a demonic bird, crying out in torment and rage. In his hand was Faust, and Siegfried could tell his opponent had gone temporarily insane. He smirked as he ducked under the oncoming blade, reality screaming back to life. Instead of going for the available sword, he charged from his enemies blind spot, knowing his adversary did not have the mental faculties to search correctly. His fist shot out for the back of his opponent's head, ready to crush his brain stem and kill him, only to hit air.

With inhuman speed, his opponent was able to turn and deflect Siegfried's attack. Siegfried was launched backwards into the air, sending him a good three feet away. As he landed, he tucked into a backwards roll, picking up the enemy's zwiehander along the way. He swiftly turned and crossed blades with his adversary once more, sparks emitting from the grinding steel. Siegfried clenched his teeth tightly as he pressed his weight into the lock, but to no avail. Thinking quickly, he launched his forehead forward against the enraged man. A sickening crack erupted as he fell backwards, as did his opponent.

To say Frederick was surprised is an understatement. He was shocked tremendously. Such a simple attack was able to disarm him completely, but then again the murderer was disabled as well. Gasping and heaving from exhaustion both combatants struggled to their feet. Frederick charged forward haphazardly and eventually stumbled unto his opponent, knocking him down as well.

"You Cur! You bring disgrace upon Germany by fleeing the crusades." Siegfried cursed as he threw Frederick off him. If he were in a stable mindset, he would have recognized the weight of his father.

"You talk of honor, you dog! You murdered my only son, and then you took his sword! The very gift I gave him when I left for the crusades. It only shows how ignorant you are if you didn't realize we are all on leave!" Frederick jumped to his feet with a new rush of adrenaline and held up the murderer of his son by his shirt. At that moment, the moon finally decided to get its lazy ass out from behind the clouds and reveal their identities to each other. Siegfried gasped as his blue eyes went wide at the sight of his father.

Frederick's eyes widened at the sight of his son. It would seem that his first theory was correct. At first, he stood in shock then, a wave of guilt washed over him. He nearly killed his own son and cursed him. He quickly brought Siegfried into a tight hug, his arms coiling around the younger man.

"Siegfried!" He started, "You're alive, I thought some psychopath murdered you and took your zwiehander." At that moment, the circumstances they were in seemed to come crashing down upon him. "You're leading bandits? What happened to you, Son?" He asked worriedly, his voice pained with grief and the look in his eyes suddenly becoming defeated.

Guilt and sorrow overcame Siegfried as well. How could he face his father now that he had become this? How could he live on with no honor? That was it, honor was the key. He would have to redeem himself by gaining back his honor. He would do it, even if it killed him. Walking over to retrieve Faust, he turned back to Frederick.

"Father, forgive me for dishonoring you and our family. I feel so ashamed of attacking my own father without restraint." Siegfried slowly shook his head before letting his gaze fall to the floor in defeat. "How can I face you or mother now?" The sorrow in his voice was heartbreaking and his form was hunched over his blade pathetically.

"Siegfried you fool." Frederick slowly shook his head as he strolled over to his son. His body was tight and his voice was heavy with pain. "Don't you understand that your mother and I will accept you no matter what? You're our son and our love for you is unconditional." He slowly placed his hand upon his child's shoulder. "We are always here for you." He gave him a reassuring smile.

Siegfried's face was obscured in shadow so Frederick couldn't tell his reaction, immediately. Ever so slowly, a small stream of tears flowed down Siegfried's visage. "Father I promise to you that I will become a man you can be proud of. I will only say things once and will never go back on my word. I promise you this, ON MY LIFE!" Siegfried's eyes filled with a long lost determination as his form straightened and tightened. "I'm sorry but I shall not return until I become an honorable man." With those words, he took his leave by departing into the bushes. There was no need for goodbyes or good lucks, because Frederick knew his son was able to do it, and Siegfried was knew that his father had unwavering faith in him.

Frederick sighed as he began his trek back to his men. Then he remembered the raid, grabbing the hilt of his own zwiehander he charged back to his men's position only to find that the thieves abandoned their cause. How was he going to tell Margaret that their son was leading a ring of bandits, then left to become honorable? He sighed once more. Turning his attention back to his men, he proceeded to lead them back home.

Siegfried rushed through the forest, Faust in hand. He had an idea that would surely help him to regain his lost honor. After he called off the attack on the mercenaries, he began his trek to Osteinberg Castle. There was a noble there, and more than likely, he could become a knight under his tutelage. He thought the man's name was something the line of Sir Stephen or something like that. Unimportant details like that were of no consequence. For all he cared, the noble's name could have been Sir Bitch. He chuckled to himself at that line of thought. He could just imagine walking around the noble's family get together and calling various relatives bitch. How funny would that be?

* * *

After walking through the dense forest for seemed like hours, it appeared to finally be thinning out. Soon he would come across the next town, where he would ask for directions to Osteinberg Castle. It appeared that he was still a good distance from any sort of civilization though. It would be a good idea to rest for the night, but it appeared that Siegfried was in fact tent-less. If he were going to rest here, he would have to set up some sort of defense against the elements. Essentially, he would have to build his something to not only protect him, but to hide him as well. Camouflage would have to be set up.

Setting his priorities, he turned to the thinning forest around him. He could easily cut down some trees and use them as wood and firewood. On second thought, the firewood would have been a bad idea. It rather defeated the whole purpose of setting up camouflage in the first place. Grasping the hilt of Faust, Siegfried immediately went to work. In a flash, four trees went down, crashing and colliding loudly with the earth below. Siegfried then went to work on removing the branches from the trunk. He chopped one tree into evenly measured wooden planks that he laid down to elevate him from the ground, then he chopped up the trunks of the remaining trees and stacked them against another on the other side of the laid down boards so that it formed a triangular tent. He used the removed branches by placing then on the shelter with the shrubbery sticking outwards so that it properly camouflaged him while he rested.

It was then that he realized how hungry he was. His stomach growled loudly as a testament to that. The ache was enough for him to scrap the whole camouflage thing all together. Groaning, he used some of the left over material to set up a fire. He carved a notch into a side of one of the left over planks he made. Next, he set up a long straight stick and used a second by tying a string on both ends to make it like as if it were a bow. Using a rock, he placed atop the first stick and used it to hold it in place. He used the bowstring to wrap around the first stick and dragged across horizontally to cause the first stick to twirl in place, causing friction between the plank and stick. Eventually, there was a small ember that he used by dumping it into a heap of dry wood. After a while, there was a small flame. The next step was to hunt.

Grasping the hilt of Faust once more, he realized how fatigued he was. This was even more reason to get food into his aching stomach quickly. Eventually, he threw on a dark cloak over his silver armor and proceeded back into the deeper part of the woods where more animals would be. Moving stealthily, he came upon a deer. With savage grace and deadly accuracy, he beheaded the creature with one quick stroke. With that, he flung its dead carcass over his shoulder and continued his trek back to his campsite. After that, he periodically fed the fire so it would not die out while he skinned the creature he just killed with a small dagger he always carried with him. He chopped off the legs and impaled the main body with a sharpened stick. He then set up a small station above the flame and started to roast the poor creature of the forest. Each passing moment, his stomach ached with anticipation of the coming meal.

After eating, his exhaustion got the best of him. He crawled into the makeshift shelter and finally shut those heavy azure optics of his. Unconsciousness carried him into a dreamless sleep. He tossed and turned all night, his body acting of its own accord in an attempt to become comfortable. This was an impossible task as exposed to the elements as he was. In any case, dawn came faster than expected, and he was active faster than he would have liked to be. His body was sore from sleeping against the hard wood and his head ached slightly. He learned survival from one of the members of the Schwarzwind. The younger kid taught him how to start a fire and advised him to always carry a dagger of some kind in case he were to become lost and stranded. In this case, however, he was not lost, just traveling.

Continuing his journey, he began to walk until the trees thinned out and disappeared completely, leaving only plains. Far out in the distance he could make out the shape of houses and various other buildings. It seemed the village would be within reach in a matter of hours. He smiled slightly to himself; it seemed as if he was one-step closer to achieving his goal. He would have jumped up and cried out in victory, but he figured knights were supposed to be composed. After about a 30-minute's walk he was at a village.

* * *

**Author's note:  
Now, I will explain how I came to neglect Father's Intervention. First, I was withholding it until I got to 10,000 words. I was hoping to do that in a week, but I just didn't have the dedication. So I kept trying at it but everything I came up with was just trash. So I let it sit until I felt inspiration again, but eventually I just forgot and moved on to other things. I gave up on 10,000 words and just decided to do it like I always do. Now I need to take a poll, who should Siegfried pair with first? Comment you losers! I mean I've had about 800 hits but only 8 reviews. Mostly from one person. So comment you hoes! ;O Don't flame or prepare to be charcoaled when I'm done with you. **


	6. Chapter Six

**Alastor: Hello all! Here's Chapter Six! Who should I have do the intro this time? –suddenly there's a loud crash and the sound of the universe ripping itself open then closing again- What the hell was that!?!?!? **

Rock Lee: YOSH!!! My youthfulness has allowed to me to create an interdimensional gateway between my world and this one!!!!!

Alastor: -sweat drops- What the hell man!!!? This isn't even a naruto fic!! Get the hell out of here!!

Rock Lee: Alastor doesn't own the Soul series, because he would add many unyouthful things to it!!!

Alastor: you don't know that! Please excuse me while I catch him, kick his ass, and boot him back to Narutoverse! -pushes the button for the Fic to start on accident-

* * *

Siegfried strolled into the town casually, a bored expression upon his visage as he held Faust over his shoulder. He hadn't noticed before, but using it for chopping down trees was extremely bad for the blade, and as such it now looked like a giant hunk of scrap metal. Maybe he could get the zwiehander repaired here? Hopefully he could. It was the middle of the day and the streets were filled with the hustle and bustle of a trade town. Children ran around like cats and dogs as the adults went about their day a usual. Sure Siegfried received a few curious glances from here or there, but that was only because he had various twigs and other objects of the forest protruding from his garments. _'Oh yeah, clothes.'_ He thought, _'I didn't pack before I left. That was kind of a bad move on my part.'_ He grinned stupidly before wandering into an inn. 

"Excuse me kind sir, but I need a room." He approached the man across the counter, staying respectful and courteous to the man as a man of honor would. He made his promise and he wasn't going to break it even at the cost of his own life.

"300 gold a night." The man stated nonchalantly as he looked down into the novel he was reading. He had a rather self important and sophisticated air about him, but he seemed like he didn't really fit the role of the honest upstanding inn keeper. Something told Siegfried to keep his guard up. He slipped the man the money before taking the key from him politely. He then made his way into his room without a second thought.

Siegfried collapsed upon his bed without a second thought. Survival and traveling was real hell on the body, and obviously upon the blade. He gazed over to his poor tormented Faust. _'Ugh I need to go get new clothing and take a bath before I plan how I'm going to gain honor'_ He rolled his eyes before undoing the leather clasps that held his mangled silvery armor in place. He lazily pushed it off his form and to the floor with a dull clank before rising to head to the bathroom where a large oven for heating water and a large tub for said water awaited him. He strolled over to a conveniently placed mirror and picked the twigs and such out of his hair. _'I still need clothes to change into when I'm done bathing.'_ He said to his reflection.

He strolled out of the restroom, still clad in his green body suit before heading out. He traveled the streets looking for a decent tailor shop or something like that. He didn't really care, all he knew is that he smelled funky and needed a bath, BADLY. As luck would have it, it wasn't long before he came upon a shop and proceeded to purchase all the things he required. He put it in a nice sack and made his way back to the inn without incident. Once he entered his room the first thing he did was prepared a bath and strip down naked before washing his nude form. _'Now that I think about it,'_ He started, _'It was really embarrassing to walk around town smelling like pine and ass sweat.'_

After his shower Siegfried enjoyed a meal that was sent up to his room before he felt the fatigues of the day weigh heavily upon his form. His eyes became heavy as his thoughts became unclear and indecisive. He collapsed upon his bed and was out like a light before a second thought had time to enter his brain.

* * *

There was only one thing that greeted our hero as he awoke from his lazy slumber; pain. His body ached and his head felt like it had been smashed into the wall a couple hundred times. In fact he couldn't think clearly and for a while his thoughts were nothing but gibberish and nonsense, eventually over time he returned to a semi normal state. 

_'I knew there was something funny about that inn keeper'_ He thought as he took a good look at his surroundings. From the way everything was rocking, he probably out on a boat. His surroundings were pretty bare and Faust was nowhere to be seen, it appeared that the inn had a deal with a few of the slave traders he heard about recently. _'I've got to get out of here before I become someone's ass slave.'_ He thought pessimistically before shakily rising to his feet. _'First I need Faust, even in its bad condition, a beaten up weapon is better than no weapon.'_ With that he turned to the nearby door. He tried the handle to find it was locked. "Of course it's locked." He thought to himself once more before channeling his soul energy into his form. He promptly busted through the wooden door without his armor. It wouldn't have helped anyway with its dented and horrible condition.

Siegfried raced down the hall, opening and knocking down doors as he continued the search for his beloved blade. After what seemed like an eternity of searching he found Faust, but unfortunately that was when the ships crew decided to take notice of his activities. He cut his way through the dishonorable dogs before making his way out to the deck. Lucky for him they were still docked. As he hopped off the railing of the ship and unto the port below, a loud bang erupted and a bullet ricocheted off the point where his foot was headed. He turned back to find a brigand with a pistol and a cutlass back upon the ship.

"You will not escape from me kid." At those words the brunette leaped over the railing of the deck and descended into the port with a definitive grace and ease. This guy was definitely in a completely different league than the others. Siegfried casually slipped into his battle stance, Faust at the ready position in front of him, each imperfection in the blade evident due to its over and improper use was exposed in the moon's light.

With his blade as heavily damaged as it was, he had to be sure to avoid any direct strikes from even the cutlass, as any misplaced pressure could potentially shatter his blade and only means of defense. Not only that but it seemed like his body barely wanted to move at all. The inn keeper's sedative still affected him heavily. This would be an uphill battle and this guy didn't like a push over. Knowing defense would be an option he leapt at the brigand hoping that a fierce offense could make up for his lack.

His sword curved in a horizontal sweep which the brigand easily ducked under before rolling to Siegfried's blind spot. Defense was not an option here, so when the nameless foe brought his cutlass upward to inflict a severe wound Siegfried dived forward just in time for the blade to skim against his body suit. Fortunately for Siegfried it didn't cut. He would be pissed if he ruined one of the new sets of clothing he had just gotten! Huffing in frustration, he decided he would try something his father started teaching him before he left to the crusades, the art of Soul Charge. He never fully understood it, and was even worse when performing it. Eventually though, he was able to come close. _'This is it'_ He thought to himself, _'The next move will decide it'_

Siegfried drew in a deep breath as he steeled his resolve. As he exhaled, his soul exploded from within, power flowing through his body in small amounts and eventually growing over time. Eventually his energy began to saturate the air, making it heavy, and after while the whole area was filled with his energy. Now came the difficult part, grasping that power all at once. The brigand was no fool, he could tell this was a wild card that would most likely backfire and leave Siegfried defenseless. So he waited for his move. Azure eyes which had previously slid shut opened and flickered green with power and a new determination in them, burning valiantly with the strength of his soul. It was in this moment the Brigand thought to himself _'I'm screwed.'_ That was the last thought he would think that night, as Faust cleaved through his cutlass like a hot knife through butter and Siegfried's fist met his face.

He turned to leave, Faust over his shoulder as he left the brigand sprawled out defeated. There was no honor in killing a defenseless man so he simply left. He walked out of the port and decided two things. First he was going to leave town and second he was going to need more armor.

Siegfried had returned to the inn only to find the building abandoned and empty. It seemed there was no honor or glory to be gained here. With that he proceeded down the street until something caught his ear. He didn't mean to eavesdrop, but the individuals were speaking so loudly it was hard not to.

"Did you hear? That Cervantes De Leon is causing trouble in Britain." One light brunette woman began. Siegfried noticed she was dressed in very fine clothing marking her as rich and/ or of noble blood. He figured she was just rich.

"Oh my, did you hear that he has a demonic sword that can devour souls and even cut through solid stone? He seems like quite a devious pirate." An older woman responded. This is what he was looking for, defeating someone like this Cervantes was sure to bring him some fame. He would be considered a hero! He smiled at that thought.

_'Cervantes, be ready for here I come!'_ he thought to himself before leaving to find a decent smith to repair Faust and possibly make him some new armor. There seemed to be very few places like that in town and even then their wares were shoddy at best. He wouldn't trust them with his precious sword. Sighing heavily eventually he just stocked up on supplies before leaving town altogether, his sights set upon the country of Britain.

Azure optics slid closed for a brief moment as the young knight stood at the edge of town. Now was the time to leave, he could have taken a boat to Britain but after his little encounter decided he was not very found of boats. With the damaged Faust over his shoulder he marched forward, his boyish locks responding to each step he took.

Out in the wilderness again, Siegfried made sure he was properly equipped again. Faust wouldn't double as an axe this time. He had a small leather satchel with him this time filled with all sorts of necessities vital for survival. He checked it once, making sure his metal list of everything was accurate before departing into the wilderness. There were roads, but he figured it would be a lot faster if he just took a straight shot through everything instead of traveling the twisting, winding, and downright confusing roads.

* * *

**Author's note: **

Alastor: Okay I got rid of Rock Lee, now I can start the fic! –blinks- Damn I must have hit the button on accident. Damn you Rock Lee for distracting me!!!

Rock Lee: YOUTH!!!!!!!

Alastor: Goddamnit!!! How the hell did you get back here!!!? Ah forget it. Anyway, I apologize to my beta once again, but she took too long this time. Anyway, I need more votes so far as the first woman Siegfried should be paired with. The break down is as follows.

Taki: 1

Sophitia: 1

Cassandra: 1

Ivy: 0

Sueng Mina: 0

Xianghua: 0

Miser: 0

Valeria: 0

Lynette: 0

You can choose from the previous mentioned. You'll notice I didn't include Amy or Talim, they are simply too young. The same goes for Tira. I might put them in later, but as stated before they are simply too young at this time in the story. I fully intend on making it advance to the SC3 timeline. I cannot stress the importance of reading and reviewing, as it gives me motive to update sooner. Again no flames or I'll have Rock Lee go to your house at ungodly hours in the morning and give you a lecture on being youthful!


	7. Chapter Seven

**

* * *

Alastor: Hello there! Welcome to the seventh installment of Father's Intervention. I surpassed 10,000 words last chapter, and this my longest yet! I still hope to improve the length. Who should I have do the disclaimer this time?**

**Xianghua: I'll do it! –smiles sweetly-**

**Alastor: Wow not all Soul Calibur characters hate me! What wonderful news! This is the best day of my life!**

**Xianghua: Alastor owns the Soul Series, you should treat him respect!**

**Alastor: I own the Soul Series now?! Ok, NOW this is the best day of my life! –smiles like an idiot-**

**Xianghua: Just Kidding! Jeez Alastor you're such a nerd!**

**Alastor: Awh, I thought I was important and stuff for a moment. ;-;**

**Xianghua: Ooo shiny! –presses the button to start the fic-**

**

* * *

**In matter of days he had departed from Germany and headed west towards Greece. He heard rumors of a master smith who lived there. His name was Rothko or something to that effect. Sure he would help out a brave adventurer on his quest to purge the land of evil and claim unsurpassed honor and glory! He grinned to himself. He would probably be knighted by the British Empire or something. In his mind a chibi Siegfried defeated a chibi pirate clad in black clothing with a big ugly sword, and stood over him victoriously. Chibi Siegfried gave thumbs up as the real Siegfried grinned like an idiot. 

As he came closer and closer to the city his anticipation grew until he could no longer contain it. He felt like he was going to explode until he came upon Athens. His deep cobalt eyes widened upon catching glimpse of the scene before him. His mouth was agape and he was temporarily paralyzed. "My God! This place is HUGE!" He spoke to no one in particular. He stood upon a hill a good distance from the city but he still god a glimpse at its immense size. He was definitely going to get lost in there. He sighed heavily, his good spirits dropping to the ground. Slowly he trudged his way in, the hustle and bustle of the city slightly perking him up. _'Okay so how do I find Rothmo or whatever his name is?'_ He thought to himself. _'I'll just ask a few of the merchants.' _

Siegfried slowly made his way through to one of the merchants set up in a small wooden booth, but it seemed to take forever due to the immense foot traffic and due to the fact he wasn't trying to shove or push his way through. After what seemed like an eternity of sidestepping, avoiding, and just plain going around everyone he finally made his way to the wooden booth.

"Excuse me kind merchant, but I need some assistance." He said calmly, raising his voice slightly over the noise of the city. The merchant was obscured by a simple brown heavy cloak, hiding his face as well as any identifying features. Siegfried was only slightly annoyed when he didn't respond so he reached over to shake this person lightly in order to wake him. Before his hand could make contact with his shoulder a hand quickly came up and grasped his wrist. Startled by the sudden motion Siegfried pulled back immediately. Either this person had feigned sleep or just had really badass reflexes.

Slowly the person lower the hood of the aforementioned cloak, Siegfried was a bit surprised to see a woman with dark brown hair and sparkling emerald eyes. He gasped to himself and thought stupidly _'Oh god I'm dead and she's an angel sent to drag my wretched soul to heaven'_ His eyes widened at the sight of the beauty before he realized his mistake and started grinning sheepishly.

"Sorry ma'am but I simply need directions." His trademark grin was upon his features as he addressed the young woman who eyed him casually.

"Okay what are you looking for?" She asked boredly, her expression clearly reflecting the tone of her voice. She seemed so detached and disinterested it gave Siegfried chills.

"I need to get to a blacksmith named Rothpeon." He said shrugging slightly, the damaged Faust over his shoulder.

"Uhm, I think you mean Rothion." She corrected lazily, leaning forward so that she placed her chin upon her palm. "He's a really great blacksmith and even gained the title of blacksmith to the gods. He should be at the base of that mountain where the temple of Hephaestus was constructed." She used her free hand to point towards the giant snow capped mountain in the distance. Siegfried merely nodded and was on his way.

This time he was on a mission and didn't care about being polite or courteous, these people would have to move or be moved! He made his way through the crowds in record time but in the process stepped on a lot of toes and shoved a lot of troublesome people. _'Out of the way. Brave hero coming through!' _He thought excitedly as he made his way through the city.

In no time at all he was outside of what appeared to be a shop of some kind. This had to be the place. He advanced to the door, extending his gloved hand to handle, but was stopped when he heard voices within. He figured he would eavesdrop for a moment in case there was any trouble, if there wasn't then he would just go in and ask for Rothion to forge him some armor and restore Faust.

"Sophitia, are you absolutely certain that you must go? I mean, could I not go in your place or something?" It was the voice of an older man, maybe in his 20's. He was obviously worried about something, just going on his tone alone.

"Rothion, I'm sorry but this is my duty. I cannot go against my gods, this is my mission." The woman's tone was low and soft so Siegfried had to press his ear against the door in order to actually hear her at all. She sounded so beautiful. He slowly pulled himself away from the door, deciding to wait until they were finished with whatever they were talking about. _'Mission from the gods? What could be so important?'_ He pondered to himself wondering whether or not to accompany her on this so called duty. He sighed heavily _'If I don't make haste Cervantes could possibly be defeated before I even get there. Then again there is no honor in letting a female go all by herself.'_ He debated with himself for a few minutes before finally deciding.

Siegfried slowly opened the door and stepped into the shop. The wooden walls were lined with various weapons of all different shapes and sizes. His azure eyes widened in amazement. The sheer quality of most of these weapons would take months to obtain and here there were hundreds of them. It was no wonder this guy was so well known! Siegfried then turned his attention to the pair in the shop. The sight that met his eyes was enough to leave him breathless.

Before him stood a woman, no, a goddess with unparalleled beauty. Her long golden hair reminded him of the shinning sun and the purest gold. Her skin tone reminded him of the ivory moon; it was so flawless and beautiful, but it was her eyes that captured his heart and left him breathless. The endless shades of green like the shiniest emerald shone brightly in her captivating and enticing eyes. He could feel himself drawn to her shaped yet petite, slender form the moment he laid eyes upon her. Something in his soul reached out, crying outward as he felt his heart break when he thought of not being with her. Quickly, he moved to introduce himself.

"Excuse me kind strangers." Siegfried started as he approached the extremely beautiful woman and a dark haired man with hazel eyes and powerfully built arms. He smiled kindly before continuing, "I could not help but overhear your predicament. Maybe one such as me would be able to assist in this mission of the gods." He nodded his head slightly to both of them respectfully before keeping his eyes trained upon the male, he was afraid if he looked at the woman from this close he would pass out or stare too long and seem rude.

The other man, whom Siegfried assumed was Rothion glanced over to the woman, it then recognized that look. It was the same look his father would occasionally give his mother. It was the look a man shared with his wife. At that moment he felt his heart sink into his chest and completely shatter into a thousand shards, a morbid monument to what used to be. He felt as if he would never feel happiness or joy ever again, and the extreme pain flashed in those lovely cobalt optics of his for a moment. He shoved his own feelings and thoughts aside for a moment so that he could take care of business. Extremely gorgeous woman of the gods or not, he was still obligated by his pride to help her out. Besides there was no honor in letting her go off to die on her own.

"Why do you want to join her?" Rothion stared at this newcomer, scrutinizing his appearance. He didn't look to be a bandit and he gave off a certain energy that held no malicious intent in it. He could tell already this kid had good intentions, for he was an extremely accurate judge of character. It was a skill he had honed after working his shop for years and selling weapons to countless individuals. After being around people so long, how could he not gain such a skill? He glanced back to his darling wife, before studying the stranger more.

Sophitia didn't notice this newcomer until he was already standing right next to her. When her soft eyes landed on him, she nearly gasped. This person was around her age, but his short blonde locks were only a shade darker than her own. His eyes were what drew her to him the most, the way they shined with an inner light made her truly believe he was sent by the gods to assist her. His body was tight, yet muscular and lean at the same time. Such a beautiful man could not be mortal. From his appearance she could tell he was no bandit, and from the feeling of ease he gave off she could tell he wasn't an evil person. It was almost as she could feel his soul interacting with her own. Such strong emotions were wrong though! She was already betrothed to Rothion. This was entirely wrong, she felt ashamed for having such thoughts.

"I wish to join her because my honor does not allow me to just stand idly by whilst a woman runs off to do something potentially dangerous or life threatening." He replied, his eyes sliding shut solemnly. "Truthfully, I did not come here for that, but I guess I have no choice now." He shrugged casually, before drawing Faust from behind him. Rothion's eyes widened visibly as a look of complete shock fell upon his rough features.

"You wield such a massive sword!?" The shock was apparent in his voice as he eyed Siegfried's blade. Then his mind suddenly switched back into blacksmith mode as he noted the various imperfections and extreme wear and tear upon the blade. _'Kid must be compensating for something downstairs with that blade'_

"I also need for you to make me new plate mail; my old armor was destroyed beyond repair through no fault of my own." He quickly added the six last words as his glance shifted to the side quickly. Rothion only smiled in amusement before crossing his arms. Sophitia suppressed a giggle, and Siegfried blushed hotly.

"Well in order to make the necessary adjustments and repairs to your blade, it will be three days. As for armor, I have many for sale all I need to do is find some that fits you, or if there is a certain type you like, I can merely adjust its size. That would take less than a day. So most likely you would wait 3 and a half days."

Siegfried smiled at the blacksmith before he responded, "Well show me to the armor so we can get this done. I don't want to delay this young woman anymore than I have to."

Sophitia suddenly spoke up for the first time since Siegfried entered the room, and her sweet voice was like music to his ears as she spoke, "By the way stranger, you never actually told us your name."

"My name?" He suddenly blanked out, before shaking his head and regaining his composure. "Oh! My name is Siegfried Schtauffen, a young knight looking to purge the world of evil" He gave a small smile as he turned to Rothion. "I assume you are the great Rothion, given the title of Blacksmith to the gods." To that Rothion only smiled widely before gesturing to Siegfried to follow him as he made his way to the storage room where he kept the armor.

* * *

Hours had passed since Siegfried left Rothion's shop, yet still his mind lingered there, despite the fact he was now in a room all by himself. He had checked into a room shortly after. All he could think about was the extremely beautiful woman whom his blue eyes had fallen upon. Her entrancing beauty and those hypnotic eyes were enough to stir up strange feelings within his chest, and make his heart ache. Was this that love thing everyone seemed to be so enthralled in? Even in the Schwarzwind Siegfried had never really paid much attention to the opposite gender. He always threw himself into his role as the leader, one of the main reasons Schwarzwind was very well known. Sighing heavily, Siegfried plopped down unto the bed. He sprawled out as he gazed across the room to the armor in the corner. Luckily, he was able to find a set that fit him perfectly. Rothion called it one of his greatest master pieces. To Siegfried that meant he would be charged more, but to his surprise the man just let him have it for free, in exchange for going along with Sophitia. That was just a reminder how much Rothion loved his wife. 

A pained groan escaped his soft lips as he rolled to his side. That just reminded him Sophitia was someone else's, and that just brought back those conflicted emotions from earlier. She wasn't his and there wasn't much he could do about it_. 'Maybe I can kill Rothion'_ He thought grimly before sliding his azure eyes shut. _'No I can't o that, it's not honorable. Besides, I doubt she would be with the man who killed her husband.' _In another defeated sigh, he kicked off his boots and attempted to get some rest.

* * *

Sophitia stood at the counter of her bakery taking a few late orders from customers. It was already sunset meaning she would close up shop soon. Even still her mind kept going back to Siegfried. Her shinning emerald optics fell upon the last customer of the day; she was merely waiting for him to finish his selection now, after this she would be able to close up shop and head back home. Once again her mind brought her back to the subject of Siegfried. She would be traveling with him for a while for the task in which Hephaestus bestowed upon her was not an easy one. _"With him…"_ She thought to herself, a slight blush spreading across her cheeks. _'No! I shouldn't be thinking such thoughts! I'm a married woman.' _She scolded herself as she charged her last customer. _'Such thoughts are sinful, especially about another man!'

* * *

_

Frederick was in the field, his sword in hand as he went through a few exercises to keep himself in shape. His form was tight with tension, and he was shirtless due to the sweat he began to build up. He got frustrated with the thing and tossed it to the side to allow a greater range of movement. After his battle with Siegfried, he returned home to inform Margaret of their son's decision. At first she wanted him to go after their son, but he explained that it was time Siegfried became a man and that saving him was only crippling his growth and development. It would hurt him significantly in the long run. He did some traveling himself when he was younger and was a much better man because of it. His darling wife cried for a long while, and all he could do was hold her close and comfort her while she came to terms with the new information. Reacting quickly he turned with lightning fast agility to slice a post clean in two with his Zwiehander, the blade glowing blue with his soul energy. _'Siegfried, do not make me regret my decision. I pray that you are okay son.' _

He shouldered his nameless Zwiehander and proceeded back home, a grim expression upon his matured features. His long brown hair flowed behind him as he walked through the fields and back to his house. After walking for about five minutes he was at his front door, yet something seemed out of place. As he turned the knob, his instincts went wild causing him to duck suddenly. A knife embedded itself into the door, where he had been standing only moments before.

"You have a good intuition." A low voice came from behind him. He turned to find a man clad in bronze armor, where did he know him from again? Frederick eyed him suspiciously as he readied his Zwiehander.

"I did not come to fight, only to deliver to you a message. Your son is in more danger than you realize, Frederick. He unknowingly pursues the wielder of a terrible power. A power that could most likely destroy him." The man continued. Frederick gave him a look saying that he didn't believe him.

"Have you ever heard of the weapon known as Soul Edge?" This caught Frederick's attention. He lowered his weapon, but still kept it in grip in case this man was only toying with him. "Then you perhaps know that instead of a heroic blade, it's a demonic one that takes control of its wielder and poisons his mind. The blade has many forms, but it harvests the souls of those it slays. It is a weapon of unimaginable power Frederick. Unless you stop him, his life will be forfeit." The figures masculine tone was serious and Frederick could detect no trace of malicious intent from this warrior and nothing in his body language or voice suggested he was lying.

"Why are you helping me? How do you know all of this? Where have I seen you before?" Frederick voiced all of these questions and concerns out loud for the bronze clad figure to respond to, letting off a bit more unease than he intended to. He couldn't help it though, not when Siegfried was involved.

"As for when you've met me before, it was just before you came from the Italian Wars. We fought briefly. You have a very strong soul but still not strong enough to defeat Soul Edge. As for why I'm helping you, Siegfried's coming has been prophesized. He is destined to either shatter the blade or destroy it forever, or he will become its mightiest wielder yet and will plunge the world into Soul Edge's Darkness. How do I know all of this? You will find out eventually. For now I must take my leave." With that, the strange man dashed off into the woods at a speed Frederick wouldn't hope to be able to catch. He wasn't sure if he should trust the strange man, but one thing was certain, he would have to find Siegfried.

* * *

**I know kind of cliché to start with this pairing, but whatever, I can promise that the next chapters should get a bit more interesting. I'm also trying to work on the length. I'm sorry it's kind of late, but I'm trying not to get distracted by other things like online games, reading fan fictions, and chatting on MSN yahoo, and AIM. I forgot to include Hualin in the voting so yeah, leave your vote in a review. That reminds me. Remember to read and Review. I lost my inspiration to write this fic at all for a moment there. You're just lucky one of my friends came to the rescue and gave me a renewed sense of purpose and inspiration. Review more please? If not, I'll have Nightmare go to your house in the middle of the night and extract your soul after many hours of mind shattering torment, which will leave your body broken and useless.

* * *

**


End file.
